Mengantuk
by zhanglyxing
Summary: berawal dengan baekhyun yang membeli tiketdengan sangat tidak cermat dan ketertidak-tarikan luhan dengan filmnya hingga terserang kantuk. [hunhan/t/romance/oneshot/sequel of 'salah sambung'] review? : )


Mengantuk

.

_Kalau begini caranya, mungkin Luhan akan menghadiahi Baekhyun sekotak eyeliner berkelas karena telah menempatkannya pada situasi menyenangkan ini..._

_._

"Lulu? Kau tak apa, sayang?" nyonya Xi yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan mengernyit melihat Luhan yang berjalan gontai menenteng tasnya turun dari lantai dua. Luhan meletakkan tasnya di kursi makan yang kosong di sebelahnya dan menyadari ekspresinya yang pasti berantakan- ia segera tersenyum ceria, "Rasanya tak pernah sebaik ini, Ma!"

"Tapi- Ya Tuhan! Lihat kantong matamu! Sudah mama bilang jangan begadang, kan?"

Luhan meringis dan mencomot roti isi daging asapnya dan mencium pipi mamanya, "Sudahlah, aku berangkat!"

"Lulu! Jangan makan roti sambil jalan!"

Tapi terlambat, Luhan sudah menghilang dari pintu depan.

.

.

.

"Duh, aku butuh _concealer_ lagi," Luhan berkaca dan meraba bagian bawah matanya- terdapat kantong mata yang mengganggu disana. Sialnya ia tak bisa menemukan di mana _concealer-_nya.

"Lu~~!"

Luhan mendongak dari kaca kecilnya yang ia taruh di atas meja dan melihat Baekhyun berlari masuk kelasnya, tas selempang hitam _Surfer Girl_-nya tersampir di bahu. Luhan heran. Biasanya Bacon cerewet itu selalu bersama Panda jejadian itu.

Baekhyun menghampiri meja Luhan dan Luhan terkekeh aneh sambil membereskan buku-bukunya, bersiap pulang, "Mana Panda kacamataan itu?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, raut wajahnya dibuat sok cuek. "Entahlah. Sepertinya sedang remedial untuk ulangan fisikanya kemarin."

"Setahuku dia jenius fisika?" Luhan makin mengernyit heran. Kok bisa si Panda Einstein itu remedial fisika.

"Ya, satu kelas juga kaget tadi saat Jae-hwan Songsaenim membagikan hasil ulangan," Baekhyun terkikik geli, "Mungkin ada masalah dengan si tiang listrik bersuara neraka itu."

Luhan menggendong tasnya dan berjalan bersama Baekhyun keluar kelas, "Mereka bisa marahan juga, ya."

"Makanya- sebentar, apa aku melihat kantong mata di wajah rusaku tercinta ini?"

Luhan memalingkan wajah saat Baekhyun menatapnya intens, "Ya Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan pada wajahmu, Lu? Kau punya_ concealer_?"

"Begadang," Luhan mengulum senyum, "Sayangnya, aku lupa dimana menaruh benda sialan itu," Luhan meraba kantong matanya dengan raut wajah hopeless, "Kurasa hari ini aku akan ke _Coex._ Aku butuh peremajaan."

"Demi Tuhan, jangan pacaran sampai tengah malam, kumohon," Baekhyun menggeleng prihatin, "Kau mau ke _Coex_? Aku ikut, ya? Kita ajak si Panda itu juga!"

"Senang mendengar kalau aku punya teman yang mengikutiku kemana – mana," Luhan tertawa, "Baiklah. Jam 7? Mau nonton sekalian?"

Baekhyun memberengut ketika disebut sebagai pengikut Luhan, tapi tetap setuju, "Oke, jam 7. Terserah kau saja, aku kan _pengikutmu_."

"Oh, tentu saja~" Luhan memukul tangan Baekhyun pelan, gadis itu masih merengut.

.

.

.

"Ah sial, ponselku mati," Baekhyun mengeluh melihat ponselnya yang layarnya gelap; mati. Tao, disebelah kirinya hanya geleng – geleng, "Harusnya kau charge sebelum ke sini, dasar."

Mereka sedang berjalan di dalam mall. Setelah Luhan membeli concealer-nya (dan berakhir dengan membeli maskara dan lain sebagainya, entahlah), mereka akan menonton The Giver. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin nonton Annabelle, tapi Tao langsung protes keras – keras dan mengancam akan mengaku ke pacar tiang listriknya (-biarpun katanya mereka sedang marahan) bahwa ia dipaksa menonton film horror mengerikan oleh sebuah rusa dan bacon.

"Huh," Luhan mendengus, "Sudahlah biarkan saja. Tao, temani aku beli _chatime_ sebentar, ya? Biar si Bacon itu yang beli tiketnya." Luhan menggamit tangan Tao dan Baekhyun protes, "Hei- kenapa aku?!"

"Tinggal beli, nanti kami ganti," Luhan menarik Tao menjauh, meninggalkan Baekhyun. "Byee!"

"Yah, terserah. Aku 'kan cuma _pengikut_," Baekhyun merengut dan berjalan menuju teater yang ada di dalam mall Coex itu.

.

"Ya, satu _rock and salt_ _tea_ rasa cokelat, ukuran besar, es-nya sedikit!"

Kasir itu mencatat pesanannya, "Atas nama nona..?"

"Luhan!" gadis itu berseru ceria. Kasir itu mencatatnya dan Luhan membayar pesanannya. Selagi pesanannya dibuat, ia dan Tao duduk di salah satu kursi dan memainkan ponsel.

"Kau yakin, tidak mau beli?" Luhan bertanya pada Tao dan gadis itu menggeleng, "Kurasa minuman dingin tidak begitu baik untuk radang tenggorokan,"

"Kau bisa bilang untuk tidak menambahkan es ke dalamnya, Panda!" Tapi Tao tetap menggeleng, "_Chatime_ punya standar air dingin yang tidak normal,"

Luhan tak menjawab lagi karena memang benar adanya. Nama Luhan dipanggil dan sekarang di tangan Luhan sudah ada minuan kesukaannya, _rock and salt tea _cokelat yang terasa asin-manis di mulutnya. Ia menggamit Tao untuk menghampiri Baekhyun yang sekarang ada di teater.

.

"Haaaah? _Seat_-nya pisah?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menunjukkan 3 tiket bertuliskan _Teater 2, The Giver_ yang masing – masing menunjukkan nomor _Seat_ A-13, B-13, dan B-14. "Seat B hanya tersisa 2, dan seat A hanya ada satu. Aku tidak mau duduk paling depan- karena kau tahu kan, itu akan melelahkan, dan teater lain sudah penuh," jelas Baekhyun. Tiga gadis itu merengut.

"Lalu, siapa yang mau duduk sendirian di _Seat_ A?" Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun dan Tao yang diam. Perlahan, dua gadis itu menunjuk Luhan yang menyesap minumannya.

Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau tahu kan, kau yang paling tua diantara kami dan kau harusnya bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Kami perlu duduk berdua~"

Luhan merengut dan mengambil tiket untuk _Seat_ A-13 dari tangan Baekhyun. _Lebih tua? Cuma beberapa bulan, 'kan? Sebal deh._

.

Melihat _Seat_-nya sekarang, sebelah kirinya ada 12 _Seat _yang sudah terisi penuh dan sebelah kanannya akan ada 2 orang yang menempati _Seat_ A-14 dan A-15, mereka belum datang. Luhan mendengus melihat Baekhyun dan Tao mengobrol di _Seat_ B. Kenapa dia harus duduk sendirian, sih.

Luhan duduk di kursinya dan melihat beberapa trailer film yang diputar sebelum The Giver dimulai. Ia memainkan ponselnya sebentar, berkirim pesan dengan Sehun, tentunya. Setidatnya itu bisa mengurangi rasa kesepiannya sedikit.

_-Sedang apa, rusaku sayang?-_

-Ah, aku sedang di bioskop bersama temanku, kami akan nonton The Giver~-

_-Benarkah? Aku juga akan nonton bersama temanku, tapi sepertinya kami akan telat.-_

-Jinjja? Selamat menonton, Sehunnie~!^^-

_-Kau juga, sayang.-_

-Ah, lampu sudah dimatikan. Aku off dulu, Sehunnie~!-

_-Baiklah, selamat bersenang – senang!-_

Luhan menghela napas dan film dimulai. Luhan tidak begitu tertarik, sebenarnya, jadi ia hanya mengaktifkan mode silent pada ponselnya dan mulai mendengarkan lagu dengan headset. Beberapa saat, kantuk mulai menyerang Luhan.

.

"Ini salahmu, Sehun-ah! Filmnya sudah dimulai 20 menit yang lalu!" Pemuda berkulit gelap itu mengikuti langkah temannya memasuki teater. Temannya, yang ia panggil Sehun, hanya berdecak. "Salahkan ahjumma itu yang meminta dibelikan kimchi sebelum kita pergi."

"Biarpun begitu, wanita itu ibumu," Si pemuda berkulit gelap, Jongin, geleng – geleng. Mereka menaiki tangga dalam ruang teater cukup lama karena memang _Seat_ mereka yang ada di bagian paling atas, A. "Tuh, kan, ceritanya sudah cukup jauh! Ini salahmu-"

"Ssst," Sehun menyuruh Jongin diam karena di sebelah kursi mereka ada seorang gadis yang tertunduk, sepertinya tertidur. Mereka tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tertutup rambut cokelat panjangnya.

Mereka berusaha duduk tanpa suara di sebelah gadis itu. Sehun, yang kursinya benar – benar bersebelahan, bisa mendengar si gadis mendengkur halus. _Ternyata memang tertidur._

Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak memusingkan itu dan mulai menonton. Semuanya baik – baik saja untuk sepuluh menit pertama, tapi apa yang selanjutnya terjadi membuat Sehun kaget;

Kepala gadis itu terkulai tanpa tenaga ke bahunya. Dan masih tertidur.

_Ini kelewatan_, pikir Sehun. Ia menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah si gadis untuk membangunkannya dan mengatakan bahwa apa yang dilakukannya selama tidur telah mengganggu kegiatannya menonton, tapi setelah melihat wajah perempuan yang tertidur di bahunya itu, ia menahan napasnya sendiri, lalu memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya.

_Apa matanya salah lihat, ya?_

.

Lampu teater sudah menyala kembali dan Luhan terbangun. Sepertinya ia tertidur selama film diputar karena well- dia tidak tertarik.

Tapi apa yang membuatnya kaget adalah; dia tidak merasakan sakit leher karena telah tidur dengan kepala bersandar ke samping kanan selama kurang lebih.. dua setengah jam, mungkin?

Tunggu. Bersandar ke samping kanan...?

Luhan segera menarik dir dari tempatnya bersandar dan berdiri. Ia heran kenapa saat ia menengok, ia tak menemuan Baekhyun dan Tao di kursi mereka. Ia buru – buru membungkuk ke arah orang yang telah ia sandari selama dua jam lebih dan meminta maaf dengan suara bersalah, "Ah, maafkan aku, a-aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Aku justru senang menemukanmu disini dan melihatmu tidur di bahuku selama dua jam lebih, sayang."

Luhan mendongak melihat orang itu, dan ia merasa napasnya telah hilang selama beberapa detik.

Matanya masih normal, ia bersumpah. Tapi orang ini...

"Luhan, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk tanpa ia sendiri sadari.

Pria itu (-yang bahunya digunakan Luhan untuk tidur oleh Luhan selama dua jam lebih) terkekeh. "Takdir memang menakjubkan, ya?" dan ia berdiri, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya sambil tersenyum tampan.

.

"Saya Oh Sehun, senang melihatmu dalam bentuk nyata."

.

"Dan kurasa kau tidak keberatan jika kuantar pulang, kan, Lu?"

.

_Dan Luhan bisa mendengar suara teman Sehun menggerutu._

.

Ia tak peduli ada dimana Tao dan Baekhyun sekarang, yang jelas mereka tak akan keberatan jika ia _pulang duluan_,

Bersama _kekasih dunia maya-nya_.

.

Kurasa mamanya akan senang melihat _kekasih dunia maya_-nya yang tampan.

.

.

.

_**epilog?**_

"Duh, perasaanku beberapa menit yang lalu Luhan masih tertidur disini! Kok, sudah hilang?" Baekhyun menggerutu melihat _Seat_ Luhan yang sudah kosong saat mereka kembali ke dalam teater untuk menjemput Luhan. Baekhyun meninju lengan Tao main – main, "Kau, sih! Buat apa pergi ke kamar mandi saat film sudah mau selesai? Sudah begitu, lama pula! Apasih yang kau lakukan di dalam toilet itu?"

"Ya, maaf..." Tao menunduk. "Habisnya perutku mulas..."

"Ya trserah," Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan tidak peduli, "Sekarang, bagaimana? Kalau Luhan diculik, bagaimana?!"

"Apa kita harus telepon 911?"ujar Tao panik.

"Ish, berlebihan! Coba telpon saja si Luhan itu!"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja, bacon?"

"Kau lupa ponselku mati?! Pakai ponselmu saja!" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, makin sebal.

"Belum beli pulsa..."

"Aiiish!" Baekhyun baru saja akan menghancurkan tatanan rambut Tao kalau saja petugas kebersihan tidak menghampiri mereka, "Maaf, _agassi_, mohon keluar... teater akan dibersihkan.."

"Ah, ya.. mianhamnida.." Baekhyun dan Tao membungkuk pada si petugas dan keluar teater, masih dalam keadaan meributkan Luhan yang entah dimana.

.

Tenang saja, Luhan aman bersama _kekasihnya_, kok.

.

**end.**

.

**1.596w. masih ngegantung, kah?**

**Aku tahu ini jelek banget. Serius.**

**Besides karena banyak yang minta sequel, ini juga pelarian karena besok uts dan aku belum belajar. Sama sekali.**

**Btw ini dibuat sambil dengerin lagunya akdong musician – time and fallen leaves sama vixx – g.r.8.u. coba denger deh, dan ya tuhan vixx pake acara kambek aku gabisa fokus uts otakku beneran error- duh my starlight feeling is bursting sorry not sorry- :")**

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang review di ff 'Salah Sambung?' sumpah aku terharu :")**

**Aku balas disini aja ya~**

**.**

**n13zelf**: aah makasiihh~! Ini aku bikin sequelnya tapi aku gaak kepikiran sampe berchaptered~ takut ga kepegang~ mudah-mudahan suka ya /.\ review lagi, ya~!

**.**

**beng beng max: **Ah seonbae maafkan aku itu cuma drabble soalnya duh /.\ maafkan diriku seonbae, serius. Review lagi yaa~!

**.**

**Seluluff: **aww, makasiiih~! Ah sudahlah yang penting hunhan is always sailing, here. /tunjuk hati/ :") jangan sedih lagi yaa, kita. makasih, review lagi yaa~!

**.**

**vidyafa11: **makasiiiihh! Ah, ultimate bias kita sama, ya :") sudah ah janga berlarut dalam kesedian lagi, ya :") ini sequelnya, mudah –mudahan suka, yaa! Hihi review lagi ya!

**.**

**Eclaire Oh: **ah seonbae, kayaknya aku udah kasih penjelasan tentang ff kemaren di kotak review di ff MaT-mu, ya? :") mudah –mudahan ngerti sama penjelasanku yang agak panjang lebar ya(?) ah aku tersipu seonbae bagaimana dirimu bisa menemukan ff ku aak /.\ makasih, review lagi ya~!

**.**

**sogogirl94: **ah, semanis itu, kah? :") hehe tadinya aku mau nyeritain pas luhan sama sehun telponan kayak gimana, tapi entah kenapa mood bikin sequel kayak gitu hilang gara – gara baca ff n x leo yatuhan maafkan aku karena fangirling- makasih sumpah aku terharu /.\ review lagi, ya!

**.**

**simonyong: **duh aku ketawa liat nama kamu maaf- iya sayang, ini gs~! inii sequelnya, mudah mudahan kamu suka, ya! review lagi ya, makasiihh!

**.**

**ohsehawn: **hihi manis banget, ya? Makasihh /.\yang mana? Kata kata sehun pas yang terakhir? Hihi /.\ inii kubikinin sequel, mudah mudahan kamu suka yaa~ review lagi ya!

**.**

**hunhan**: iyaaaaaaaaaaaa iniiiii sequeeeeeeeellnyyyaaaaaa hihihi huruf 'e' nya panjang banget /.\ mudah mudahan kamu suka sequelnya, ya! Review lagi yaaa~!^^

**.**

**youtube**: aaahh review kamu panjang banget aku terharuu hihiy /.\ iya luhan kan disini ceritanya cerewet unyu unyu gimana gituuu. Entahlah tanyakan saja ke ibu ibu baik hati tidak sombong itu(?). Iyaa, duh maaf ya soal itu /.\ sebenernya itu ff originally kaihun, tapi pengen diganti jadi hunhan, jadi mungkin pas proses editnya itu ada bagian yang terlewat~ maaf ya/.\ aaahh, iya mungkin aku gabisa memikirkan alur yang lebih baik dari itu keukeu- iya ini sequelnyaa! Sesuai anjuran kamu abis aku gatau mau bikin sequel gimana /.\ yess, makasih banyaak! Review lagi, yaa!

**.**

**fallen93**: hi, fallen-ssi! Salam kenal dari aku juga~!^^ iya soalnya aku suka luhan yang karakternya erewet unyu unyu gitu~hihi aku juga mau lah salah sambung ke sehun hihi kan seru tuh(?) /.\ hihi ini dibikinin sequelnyaa, mudah mudahan kamu suka ya! Review lagi juseyo~!

**.**

**HUNsayHAN**: iya mereka kan diciptakan untuk satu sama lain(?) sebut aja takdir hehe~iniii sequelnya hehe, mudah mudahan suka yaa, meskipun aku tau ini pendek juga /.\ hihi makasih yaa, review lagi juseyoo!^^

**.**

**Ah, makasih kalian semua. Silakan sampaikan kritik dan saran yang membangun di kotak review~**

**.**

©zhanglyxing.


End file.
